


False Expectations

by Daegaer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fandom Stocking 2015, First Impressions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	False Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



"This," Poland said, "is what we call a 'bath'. You take off, like, all your clothes and -"

 _Aušrinė give me strength_ , Lithuania thought. He paused. He wasn't supposed to pray to Aušrinė now. He settled for scowling.

"I know what baths are. I know what _everything_ you've shown me is. I'm a modern, growing nation consisting of many peoples and -"

"Dude," Poland said, "chill. Have a bath. This? Is 'soap'."

Lithuania smiled grimly. His boss was clear that this must work. Poland was obviously an idiot; it wouldn't be hard to become the dominant partner.

Poland smiled at him guilelessly.


End file.
